Hidden Underneath
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot! Mamoru and Usagi are together, but they're both hiding something from one another. What will Mamoru do when his identity is discovered? This fic is meant to further develop their relationship from the first season. MamoruUsagi


**Hidden Underneath**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I definitely don't own Sailor Moon, but I have been a loyal fan since I was about seven-years-old. I doubt I'll ever grow out of this kawaii anime/manga. This story proves it so. It might be an overused idea, but I love it. Also, there are a lot of quotes directly from the subtitles of episodes 33, 34, and 35 which, obviously, do not belong to me!_

**Author's Note:** _**IMPORTANT! This one-shot takes place during episodes 33, 34, and part of 35!!!**__ It's basically a rewrite of both episodes. I've also taken the liberty of rearranging the timeline somewhat. The characters may also be slightly OOC, demo I'll explain why at the end. Gomen!_

**Reason I Posted Today:** _(This is a new section for me.)_ _It's been fourteen years since _Sailor Moon_ first aired in the U.S.! As much as dub ruins a lot of great anime, I have discovered many great ones that way, so, as crappy as they are, I'm glad they take them in! Okay, now…_

_ENJOY MINNA!!!_

------------------

Tsukino Usagi dashed toward school on a lovely Wednesday morning in April. For once, she's not running because she was late for class; not at all. In fact, she was three minutes early to meet up with her boyfriend at the local Arcade. Anyone who knew her would be shocked at the news. Usagi, early? However, this was her boyfriend! She giggled as she pictured him in her mind: tall, about six feet, great body, gorgeous hair, and-

Usagi bumped into something hard as she murmured, "The most brilliant ocean eyes." A strong arm was holding onto her waist as she stared up at said pair. "Ohayo," she said meekly, praying to Selene that he hadn't heard her, lest his ego inflate even more.

"Ohayo," he responded cheekily, his smirk confirming her fear. Balancing her upright, he stared down at her.

She grinned, rolled her eyes playfully, and tip-toed to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Transforming the smirk to a genuine smile, Chiba Mamoru took her small hand into his.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be dating Odango Atama he would have laughed out loud and called the asylum to send them straight to the loony bin. When he first met her, he had thought of her as childish, annoying really.

As time went on though, he saw her for who she truly was, a sweet and kind girl, with a heart of gold. In a few, short months, she was somehow able to melt his ice-cold heart. They started getting along little by little as time went by and, finally, five months ago, he asked her out. It had taken over two months on his part to talk himself in and out of it.

After a _little_ persuasion from Furuhata Motoki, he worked up the nerve.

When Usagi had entered the ninth grade, she had been having a hard time keeping up and, with high school entrance exams a few months away; Motoki suggested that Mamoru tutor her. The two were dead-set against it. A week later, Usagi had begrudgingly admitted she really did need the extra help.

Things couldn't have gone better. He had invited her to the grand opening of a new café after one of their tutoring sessions and, as big as her appetite was, he found her completely endearing. At the end of the day, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

Meeting her mom had been pretty awkward; her brother was a bit annoying, teasing her a bit _too_ much for his liking. Her dad… He gulped, thinking how lucky he was to be alive.

"Earth to Mamo-chan, Earth to Mamo-chan, come in please."

A hand waved in front of his face. He caught said hand within his own, interlacing their fingers once again.

"Gomen ne," he said automatically.

"Daijoubu, demo really Mamo-chan, what were you thinking about? It's like you were a thousand years away!"

He chuckled. "Silly Usako." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I was just thinking about October."

Usagi blushed prettily at this. That was during the time he started tutoring her. The following month, he finally asked her out.

"Well Usako, don't you need to get to school?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Must you remind me?" She sighed.

"Worried about today's test?" he asked as they headed to her school, noticing her overly dejected face.

"Hai."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"I know, but you have an exam yourself Mister, plus it's not that bad. I'm so glad it's the last test of the semester, though. Spring break is coming up in a couple of days!"

He turned to her and couldn't help the grin that took over his face. This was probably the main reason he lo-liked her so much. She was always so considerate of others and, no matter how gloomy a situation seemed, she always found a bright side to everything. However, he needed to get her used to the fact that, no matter what she did, it would never bother him. Unless it was flirting with other guys…and she never did that. Well, there was always Motoki, but he knew she did it to tease him. How she found out he was the jealous-type, he'll never know.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until they arrived in front of Juuban Junior High. She headed straight through the gate.

"Ah, ah, now where do you think you're going?" he scolded.

She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "To school?"

"You're going to leave just like that?"

"Ano…hai? I'm not forgetting anything, am I…?" She trailed off as she finally took in his teasing eyes. 'Watashi no baka!' she thought. Leaning in, she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Mamoru would have none of that, though, and her brought her in for a deeper kiss.

Usagi could lose herself in his kisses; it took her quite a while to remember they were right in front of her school. "Mamo-chan," she chided playfully.

"Gomen, demo I had to make sure all these little boys knew who you belong to." He glared at all the males looking at their display of affection before grinning at his girlfriend, showing that he was not sorry at all.

"Mou, then next time _I'll_ have to walk you to school and let all the shoujo at your school know that you're mine," the blonde stated matter-of-fact.

"That'd be perfect. That way I could get them all off my back."

Smacking his arm playfully, she gave him one last peck before entering the school gates. As she joined her Senshi and Osaka Naru, she turned and waved. "I'll see you after-school Mamo-chan!"

After he waved back, he left and made his way to Moto Azabu High School, where he was now a senior. Even though he and Usagi only had five months together, they had known each other a few months prior to that. While they did not get along when he first met her after a particular run-in with one of her bad test grades from the eighth grade, it did not surprise people when they started dating. In fact, the only ones surprised were the two of them. The five months they had officially been dating weren't perfect, of course. They still had their ups and downs.

They had hit a particularly bad bump in the road three weeks in, when Mamoru discovered he had an alter-ego known as Tuxedo Kamen. Realizing he could put Usagi in danger if his identity was ever discovered, he tried to push her away from him. It was surprisingly easy and he couldn't help the pain he felt when she didn't resist.

Three days was all it took for them to break down. He did not admit his nighttime 'job,' but he couldn't keep away from his Odango Atama. Mamoru did his very best to ignore the sudden attraction he felt for the woman he saved on, what seemed, a nightly basis; he had Usagi and didn't need or want anyone else. Usagi was the first person, besides Motoki, who understood him and cared for him, no matter how he acted.

Since then, the two have been inseparable. Mamoru still worried for Usagi's safety, but he couldn't bear to be apart from her.

---------

The doors to the Crown Arcade slid open as two frequent customers of said establishment made their way inside.

Motoki glanced up and noticed as his two friends make their way toward the bar. "Well, if it isn't my favorite couple," he teased.

"Motoki! / Motoki-nii-san!" the two exclaimed simultaneously.

"See? You're evening speaking at the same time."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "It's usually, 'you're finishing each other's sentences,' you know. You're such a blond."

"Look who's talking," he shot back.

Usagi simply stuck her tongue out.

They all laughed.

"So, the usual?" the male blond asked them.

"Hai!" they answered.

Nodding, Motoki left to make a sundae that included vanilla ice cream blended with Oreo crumbs and strawberries, hot fudge swirled all around, and last, but not least, nuts sprinkled on top. Mamoru, who used to consume his black coffee morning, afternoon, and evening, had forsaken his lunchtime coffee for the sake of sharing this delicious treat with his girlfriend. Shaking his head, Motoki got to work. 'I'm glad those two gave one another a shot. It was so obvious to everyone that they felt something for each other; they were just too stubborn to admit it. But if Mamoru ever does anything to hurt my imouto…' Mamoru already knew there would be hell to pay. While Motoki may have been the one who pushed Mamoru a bit, he still wouldn't forgive the dark haired man if he ever hurt the girl he had come to care for as a sister.

Thanking Motoki once he brought them their specially-made sundae, they dug in, chatting about their day.

---------

Spring showers graced the Juuban district on Friday.

"Mizuno Ami," Sakurada Haruna-sensei called out.

The blue-haired girl made her way to the front of the class to receive her results from Wednesday's test.

"Another wonderful job Mizuno-chan, congratulations and have a great week."

Ami smiled. "Arigato Haruna-sensei, same to you," she replied.

Calling out a few more names, she finally reached her last student. "Tsukino Usagi."

No answer.

"Tsukino Usagi!"

The blonde girl jumped up and looked around. As her eyes reached her teacher of the past three years (somehow she ended up having Haruna-sensei all three years of junior high), she realized they were the only two left. "Gomen Haruna-sensei."

Haruna shook her head. No matter how much time had passed, her blonde student still spaced out quite frequently. 'At least her study habits have picked up.' She smiled as she handed Usagi her last test of the semester and watched in amusement as the expression on her face went from one of shock to glee. The teacher had to admit, she had triple-checked everything to make sure she wasn't making a mistake. Although her student's grades had vastly improved since last year, the ninety-three percent she received this time was her highest score, as she usually only managed an eighty-five, at the most.

Usagi was also in disbelief. She looked from her test to Haruna-sensei, silently asking if this was real. When her teacher nodded in confirmation, she grinned. "Oh, Mamo-chan is going to be so proud! Arigato Haruna-sensei! Have a nice spring break!" she called out as she ran off.

Haruna laughed, even as she heard a crash. 'Some things never change.' For that, she was slightly thankful for.

---------

Usagi was trying her best to stay still in her spot during the entire Senshi meeting. After losing the Nijizuishou to Zoisite, they were all more than a little worried.

"Now we have none. They're unevenly divided by the Dark Kingdom and Tuxedo Kamen, who we still know nothing about. He could easily be working for the Dark Kingdom and don't you dare say anything, Usagi-chan!" Luna declared.

"I wasn't going to!" she exclaimed in defense. "Although, don't you think if the Dark Kingdom had all seven of the Nijizuishou, we'd all be in big trouble by now? I'm sure they would have already used them against us."

Everyone stared at their blonde leader. What she said made perfect sense. How was that possible?

Noticing their shocked expressions, she pouted. "I do have a brain, you know, and that's the only logical explanation."

"Of course we know you have a brain, Odango Atama, demo you usually never put it to good use," Hino Rei retorted.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and, thus, a tongue-war began.

Kino Makoto and Ami simply sighed in the background.

Luna smiled. While Usagi may have not matured greatly throughout the past few months, she had improved from a crybaby to a stronger warrior and, most importantly, a lovely young woman. The cat couldn't be prouder of her charge. She flinched as she heard said blonde scream. While she may have changed a good deal, those lungs of hers could still pack a punch. (Never mind that they got her out of trouble once in a while.)

"I can't believe I forgot that Mamo-chan told me to meet him at the Arcade at five! Ja ne minna!" With that, she dashed off into the rain.

Looking at the clock, Luna shook her head; it was now five minutes to five. It was times like these that made her wonder why she allowed Usagi to date. Just remembering the three days her charge had spent away from him, to keep him safe, when Usagi found out she was Sailor Moon was enough to jog her memory, however. As long as he wasn't a huge distraction, it was alright.

---------

Mamoru looked at his watch again. It was now 5:10PM. Where was she? He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize someone was sneaking up behind him until it was too late. His eyes were covered by damp, petite hands.

"Guess who?" the owner of said hands asked.

"Hmm…let me think, is it a certain blonde with gorgeous blue eyes…"

The blonde was getting ready to remove her hands, grinning.

"…who was hitting on me after-school?" he finished.

"Nani?!" screeched Usagi. She shoved his shoulders, hard.

Everyone at the Arcade flinched.

"Itai…" He turned around in the stool to face his girlfriend. Who knew such a little person could have such strength? "I was just kidding, Usako."

Hearing his pet name for her, she melted. How could she stay mad at him when he took that tone with her? She shrugged, letting him know it was nothing.

It didn't fool him, though. Knowing it was still bothering her; he stood up, placed his hands onto her shoulders, and bent to place a chaste kiss onto her lips, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. Usagi had already taken care of that. "Test score?" he asked.

Remembering, she jumped back and dug into her bag. In a few seconds, she produced a few stapled papers.

Accepting the test, his eyes widened as he saw a big, red '93%.' "Congratulation, Usako; I'm so proud of you." He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Usagi smiled brightly. Mamoru wasn't big on public-display-of-affection. Usually, he only broke his own rule when greeting her or to say bye. For him to have kissed her twice at the Arcade was a big feat for him. "Arigato, Mamo-chan. It's thanks to you, though. If it weren't for all the help you give me, I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"Of course you could have. Demo, I'm sure the promise of dinner and a movie helped somewhat, ne?" he teased.

She laughed. "Too true. Eto…" She looked down at herself and it was then he noticed that she had no umbrella, thus, she was somewhat damp. She had gotten lucky; on her way it was only sprinkling. "Do you mind if we stop by my house first? I need a change of clothes." She sneezed.

"Iie, I don't mind, but don't be so careless," he scolded. "I don't want you to get sick during spring break."

"And what does Mamo-chan have planned?"

Mamoru grinned. "It's a surprise. Come on."

With that, the two headed out under his umbrella.

Motoki watched his two best friends leave. 'What am I, invisible?' he asked, rhetorically. He chuckled. In truth, he enjoyed seeing the couple so lost in their own little world that everything and everyone else seemed to fade, as if they were the only two left. 'Their love for each other will last forever,' he concluded. 'Even if they won't readily admit it,' he added.

---------

Mamoru took the medicine Usagi reluctantly handed him and went to one of the drawers to get a tablespoon.

Usagi pouted. He had made her take a hot shower before changing. "I don't want you getting sick," he had said. She sneezed; it was a little too late for that.

Tsukino Ikuko smiled as she observed her; hopefully, future son-in-law feed her daughter a spoonful of cold medicine. Mamoru was a good boy and anyone could tell he really cared for Usagi. What more could a mother ask for? Ikuko's train of thought broke when she heard her daughter make noises of disgust.

"Oh, come on Usako. It wasn't that bad."

"Next time you get sick, I'm feeding you the same medicine and then we'll see how you like it."

"Hai, hai." He got up to go to put the medicine away, but Ikuko stopped him.

"Daijoubu, I'll put it away. Why don't you two head out before it gets too late?"

"Arigato Ikuko-san."

"Arigato Mama! I'll see you tonight!"

"Hai! Have a good time." Not only did the boy who cared so much for her Usagi help her improve in her schoolwork (she glanced at the '93%' paper she had posted on the refrigerator), but he also made her daughter happy; that was all Usagi needed.

---------

It had been a few days since their dinner-and-a-movie date. Mamoru and Usagi were now enjoying the fourth day of their spring break, completely thankful that they fell of the same week. The whole time had been dedicated to spending as much time together as possible.

"Oishi!" the blonde Odango Atama exclaimed.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh as she bit into both her treats. "You need to watch out, Usako. You'll gain weight," he teased.

"I don't care and if you do-" She stuck her tongue out here.

"Iie, I don't care at all. I'll like you no matter what." He kissed the tip of her nose and he was rewarded with her thousand-watt smile.

They were heading to one of Mamoru's favorite bookstore. While one would usually not catch Usagi going to a bookstore willingly, especially during spring break, the promise of a late lunch afterward was more than enough to convince her; the current treats were an added bonus. She really had no complaints; this spring break was turning out to be the best one ever. As they neared the bookstore, they noticed a quickly gathering crowd.

"What's going on here?" she wondered aloud.

Absentmindedly, he answered her by shaking his head.

Joining the crowd, they looked up to see two working men dangling near the building. It seemed that the cables had snapped while they were cleaning the building's windows. The couple was worried, but the two were still safely strapped on so they just thought it'd be a few minutes until official help arrived. Still, it didn't help their natural urge to try and help them. Their relief was short-lived as the cable that held one of the men completely snapped.

Mamoru noticed a gleam before this occurred.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere and caught the man, safely depositing him onto one of the store's shades.

Usagi held in a gasp. 'Nani?!' It took a lot of self-control to fight the urge to scream and whine, 'What about me?' That would be an odd thing to say, especially with her boyfriend next to her. However, this was definitely something to look into. 'I have to contact the other girls. No one imitates me and gets away with it!' She clenched her fists.

The male, on the other hand, was having a hard time comprehending the situation. 'Masaka, she didn't cut the ropes, did she?' He thought back to the object he had seen through the cable seconds before it snapped. He stared in the direction she had left. 'Sailor Moon…'

Simultaneously, the two made their excuses. Both felt bad that they had to lie to their loved one, but if they didn't figure out what was going on soon, who knows what other disasters would occur!

---------

While Usagi contacted her fellow Senshi and went to join them, Mamoru did his best to trail after Sailor Moon. 'She should be somewhere in this direction. I've lost sight of her, though…'

Back with the Senshi, they discussed the possibilities of the identity of this impostor. Even though they finally resolved to help her, they were still wary, aware that it could all be a trap.

They finally found a new Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom; he had the impostor Sailor Moon hanging. The girls transformed quickly. Once they revealed themselves, they were unprepared for his sudden attack. He easily, a bit too easily for their liking, trapped them in a sphere of dark matter.

The Senshi were pissed off. Sailor Mars was the first to attack the sphere with her flames. However, they were also unprepared when the attack backfired on them.

Unfortunately, Mamoru, who had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen by then, was unaware of the occurrence. All he saw was Sailor Moon hung by her wrists. She looked so vulnerable and he could feel her pain. Swiftly, he went to her and broke her free. The man, who he surmised had captured her, attacked, but he quickly sheltered her. He felt Sailor Moon shift in his embrace and, quite suddenly, was stabbed on his right shoulder with a sharp object and Sailor Moon left his arms. 'Sailor Moon.' Before he could even collect himself, said object disintegrated, but the pain was still very much there. "What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Even though he had told her they were not on the same team last time, he never would have thought she would attack him. He had saved her numerous times and she was always grateful for it; how could she turn around and backstab him like this?! Literally.

Sailor Moon laughed and 'her' clothes dropped, revealing the Shitennou from the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite.

"Zoisite!" 'How stupid can I be?' Sailor Moon would no more betray him than his Usako.

"Ma, you poor thing. I will soon put you out of your misery, Tuxedo Kamen. Zoi!" He attacked him directly now.

Tuxedo Kamen did the only thing he could to then. He ran.

Zoisite laughed. "Running will do you no good. I will take the Nijizuishou this time for certain. Zoi!" Another large crystal materialized in his hand.

The capped man gritted his teeth, hiding. There really was nothing he could do now, especially with this serious injury.

While Zoisite was trying to lure Tuxedo Kamen out, the Senshi were still trying to escape the dark sphere that seemed to become smaller as time went on.

Sailor Jupiter tried to break them free, but to no avail; the sphere just sucked her thunder right up.

Zoisite continued to smash everything around.

Once the bags of powdered cement tumbled down, Tuxedo Kamen had no choice but to reveal himself. He didn't seem to be in control of anything anymore.

Zoisite attacked him with the large crystal, ready to kill the man in order to obtain the two Nijizuishou he possessed.

The masked man would have none of that, though. He turned and used his cane to block the attack. In the struggle, his mask fell. 'Can't hold on much longer…' Suddenly, there was a flash of gold. This distracted the dark Shitennou, so Tuxedo Kamen grabbed his mask and fled; he didn't stick around to find out the identity of his savior, just sent out a silent 'Thank you.' Even though he knew he should leave the area, especially with his wound, he had to find the real Sailor Moon. The pain he had felt earlier when he had saved the impostor had not been imagined. She was here somewhere… Finally, he encountered the scene of the crime. He hid behind some supplies, wondering what he should do. There were now two Shitennou; usually he would at least have a fighting chance, but with his shoulder… His lungs constricted.

"I can't breathe… The air…" Sailor Moon complained within the confine.

"How do you like the taste of my darkness?" the white haired general questioned rhetorically. Zoisite appeared by his side.

"Kunzite-sama, please be careful. In addition to Tuxedo Kamen, there is another enemy nearby."

"Zoisite, did you fail to capture Tuxedo Kamen?"

Aggravated, he retorted, "I was about to take care of that." Knowing the man still had to be around, for he would not leave his precious Senshi of the Moon, he taunted, "Tuxedo Kamen, look! This is the end of Sailor Moon and her friends!"

Sailor Moon was startled. "What, Tuxedo Kamen-sama?"

Mentioned man put his mask back on. 'What should I do? I won't be able to fight them both off, but if I can break the girls free…'

Zoisite continued, "If you want to save them, come out with the Nijizuishou! Surrender yourself, Tuxedo Kamen!"

'No, must not let him…' "Tuxedo Kamen, don't come!" She and her Senshi groaned in pain as Jupiter's previous attack was used against them. Even though she had told their customary savior to not come, she had to wonder, 'Would he really give up the Nijizuishou just to save us?' Her knees gave way. From a distance, she heard Luna call her out.

Tuxedo Kamen could no longer tolerate what he was seeing or feeling. "Matte!" He showed himself.

"We did it, Kunzite-sama! That's right! In the end, there is no way for you to win! Struggling will only bring you more suffering!"

A voice suddenly spoke up. "Iie! You're wrong! No matter how hard it is, you must never give up!"

Zoisite, recognizing the voice that distracted him earlier, exclaimed, "It's the same voice again!" He and Kunzite looked around.

A hiding Luna had also recognized the voice.

Kunzite was the first to notice a blonde maiden, wearing a mask, standing on the corner of a rooftop. "Who are you?" he demanded. 'Why does she seem so familiar? She's not one of the regular Senshi we've been fighting…'

The new Senshi jumped to the ground and introduced herself. "Sailor bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Venus!" She removed her red mask. "If you will pardon me, I have arrived!" Without skipping a beat, she attacked Kunzite with her Crescent Beam, just like she had done with Zoisite earlier. However, this was much more agonizing for she was attacking him… She gave herself a mental shake; he was on the dark side, like he had been in the end. Her heart couldn't help but twinge in pain as she heard his painful groan.

Thankfully, her attack was enough to sever Kunzite's control over the Senshi's prison and it shattered.

Once relieved, Sailor Moon quickly recognized their new savior, Sailor Venus, as Sailor V, her idol.

Zoisite, fearing for his master's safety, shielded him. "Kunzite-sama, please run! I will take care of them!"

Before anything could take place, an unlikely source canceled all attacks. "Kunzite, Zoisite, come back immediately!" Annoyed by Zoisite's protest, she ordered the retreat again and emphasized, "The situation has changed." She had been observing Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite's earlier battle, wondering about the masked man's identity; she was shocked when his mask fell away and revealed Endymion!

Kunzite wasn't any happier about this draw back. He would follow his Queen's orders, though. They had to analyze this new circumstance, especially with the arrival of this new Senshi. "Sailor Senshi, we shall finish this battle another time!" With an accentuated look at the blonde goddess, he and Zoisite disappeared.

Once he construed it was safe for the girls, he also left.

Sailor Moon looked around, wondering where the man could have gone. He didn't look too well as he had staggered, ready to give up the Nijizuishou that seemed so precious to him, for their safety. As worried as she was, she made herself concentrate at the current situation. They now had a new team member!

---------

A very exhausted Usagi plopped onto her bed as ungraceful as always, a bit exasperated. When Sailor Venus had arrived, she had seemed so ethereal, she had been certain she was the Moon Princess. So much for intuition! Too tired to even change out of her day's clothes, she rolled onto her stomach, burying her head into her pillow. With everything that happened, she forgot to call Mamoru! Before they had gone their separate ways, he had told her to call him as soon as she arrived home. She knew he felt bad that he wasn't able to walk her home, but she was slightly glad he didn't. It would have been a waste of time on her part; she would not have been able to meet up with the girls as quickly. Missing her boyfriend, she resolved to call him as soon as she woke up. With a new objective, she submerged into a deep slumber.

---------

Mamoru arrived to his apartment. Opening the door, he closed it quickly and leaned against it. "Kuso." He slammed his fist onto the surface. "I couldn't protect her." A mental picture of Sailor Moon and her Senshi being tortured flashed through. "Sailor Moon…" He continued on his way deeper into his apartment to sit on the couch; he didn't notice the bloodstain he left on the door.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

Zoisite's voice filled the room. "What a wonderful room." He appeared on a screen of sorts.

The younger man, who had been leaning on the backrest, sat up automatically. "How did you find me?!" he demanded.

The blond chuckled. "Once I found out who you were, it was easy."

He scoffed. "What do you want?"

Zoisite played with the tip of his precious hair. "Ne, since we know who you are now, why don't we just go ahead and settle this?"

He removed his hand from his shoulder and leaned in, his interest piqued.

"That's right. We will fight for each other's Nijizuishou." He brought his hair to his nose to inhale its wonderful, to him, fragrance. "Fair and square."

He knew he shouldn't trust this man, but now that he knew who he was, it would only be a matter of time until he found out about… "Sounds good. Okay, I'm in."

"Good boy. How about we meet at the skyscraper, Starlight Tower in the bay area?"

"All right," he agreed.

"Then I will be waiting for you at five this evening. Oyasumi nasai, Mamoru-chan," he added, just to spite him.

It worked. The dark haired man glared into oblivion. If it was this easy to figure out where he lived, it would be just as simple to figure out his…weaknesses. Only one came to mind. 'Usako…' In all the time they had been together, while he always felt stronger when he was with her, he knew she was also a hindrance. He cared for her so much; he always lectured himself as to why he was putting such an innocent young girl in danger. He knew that if a time like this came, she could be used against him. If seeing Sailor Moon in danger hadn't broken him, seeing his Bunny in the line of fire would. He prayed they never found out. After staying on the couch for quite some time, he finally resolved to head to bed. It would do him no good if he didn't rest. Giving his answering machine a glance, he noticed he had no messages. Had Usagi made it home alright? He hoped so; he also hoped she had just forgotten to call him and that the other scenario that came to mind – Zoisite or another minion had gotten to the message first – hadn't occurred.

---------

The sun rose too soon for Tokyo's heroines and hero. However, it was inevitable.

Usagi got up around one in the afternoon. Dragging, she entered the bathroom and started grooming; an hour later, she was ready for a new day. Making her way downstairs, she found a note directed to her from her mother. It dictated where everyone was: okaa-san was out with a couple of friends, oto-san at work, as per usual, and Shingo was at a friend's house. Glad for a day with no distractions, she grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed Mamoru's number.

"Moshi moshi," a groggy voice answered.

The blonde held in a giggle. Her beloved had been asleep?! No way! "Mamo-chan!" Hearing mild cursing and a lot of ruffling, she giggled outright. This was quite a turn of events.

"Usako! Why didn't you call me yesterday? I was worried!"

She quickly sobered. "Sumimasen Mamo-chan, demo I got home quite late from Rei-chan's."

"Daijoubu desu," he reassured. "Ne, gomen for running off like that. How about I make it up to you and take you out to a late lunch, like I promised yesterday?"

Her stomach grumbled. "Sounds great!"

"I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes."

"Hai!" With that she hung up.

Hearing his girlfriend's chirpy tone made him feel even guiltier for what he was about to do. He already felt remorse for lying to her. Even though he had been worried, the worry didn't sink in until he got home from his sad attempt to save Sailor Moon. He had barely given his girlfriend a second thought. It felt no better than two-timing! Aggravated with himself, he went to shower. 'It doesn't matter anyway… Soon…soon I won't have to worry for her safety.'

---------

Usagi immediately knew something was wrong. Besides the fact that her boyfriend wasn't wearing his customary green jacket, he was hunched over, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 'Yeah right! That falls on the girls and I.' That wasn't everything, though. When she locked the door and turned around to greet him with a kiss, he barely responded. What happened to the man who would follow her retreating form for just a simple kiss or two?

They entered a casual Soup and Sandwich eatery around a quarter to three. Ordering their meal, they sat in a booth, across from each other. Silence reigned as they worked on their meals.

The girl was not used to this. "Mamo-chan? Is anything the matter?" she inquired after they had finished their separate soup and sandwich.

Looking up into her cobalt eyes, his resolve almost crumbled. His fear for her life, however, further cemented it. "We can't see each other anymore."

If Usagi had suspected anything, it certainly wasn't that. Her breath hitched. Oh, how she wanted to burst out in tears. Time with Mamoru had matured her quite a bit, though, and she quickly sucked down that reaction. "May I ask why?"

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time and…I'm too old for you Usak-Usagi. You're not even in high school yet. You still have a couple more years until you're sixteen. I, on the other hand, will be heading to college soon…and-and…" He panicked; he was running out of stupid excuses, but he had to do this, for her sake. "It isn't right. When we go out, just like now," he scanned the place quickly, "I can practically feel everyone's eyes on us. All of them are probably wondering 'What's he doing with such a young girl?' or something along those lines. It's uncomfortable."

The usual whiny girl within her wanted to protest. Who cared what others thought?! However, she saw something in his eyes that begged her to understand. It must really bother him… She inhaled and hated herself for what she was about to say. "Wakata."

He did his best to keep his face straight. Honestly, he had thought it was going to be much harder to convince her. The ease she took his words with was like a physical blow. 'This is what you wanted,' he convinced himself. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was 4:30PM. 'How in the world did time pass by so quickly?' He shook his head and stood.

Usagi stood as well, so she wouldn't reveal her teary gaze, she busied herself with the trash they had left.

"Let me-"

She shook her head. "Iie, I'll do it. I'm sure you have somewhere else you need to be; you don't need to waste your time anymore."

"Usagi, ore wa-"

"Sayonara, Mamoru-san."

He flinched. He hadn't heard her call him by his full name, much less with the honorific 'san,' in a long time. Even before they started going out, when they were getting along better, she would tease him by calling him 'Mamoru-chan.' "Sayonara," he returned, before turning around to leave.

"Matte!"

He stiffened as she touched his injured shoulder.

Taking it as a bad sign, she recoiled. "Nandemonai."

Before he could regret his decision even further, he left, leaving his dear Usako alone. 'Gomen nasai my Bunny, demo I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you because of me. And if anything happens to me…at least you won't have to mourn for further loss…' He continued on his way to Starlight Tower.

Usagi watched him leave, tears ready to leak out. However, she was startled when she noticed something on the hand she had used to stop her now ex-boyfriend. 'What? It's blood. When did it…' Her eyes widened. 'Could he be…injured or something?' She contemplated on what she should do. It came to her automatically. Dumping their remains at the trash near the exit, she dashed in the direction she had seen him go.

Mamoru made it to the bay area in twenty minutes. He was between two warehouses when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. Something was reaching out… He whirled around, ready to attack. He stopped quickly, however, when he heard a familiar exclamation. "Usagi!"

She had flattened herself to one of the warehouses, but she swiftly confronted him. "What are you doing?!" Was he meeting someone here, was he moving on so quickly? She couldn't help the thoughts that shot out of her brain. Giving herself a mental shake, she prepped herself. 'Usagi no baka. You're here on more important matters, mainly his health.'

"What about you?! What are you doing here?!" 'Dammit Usako! I thought you were okay with us breaking up! Why did you have to follow me?!'

"I just came here because I was worried about you!"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Worried about me?"

"That injury of yours… If you keep wandering around like that, it'll never heal!"

He frowned. He knew he had hurt her badly when he broke up with her; hell, it had hurt him too. Casting her hand a cursory glance, he realized the wound must have seeped out more blood and, when she had touched him, it had stained her hand. His frown deepened. His Usako was too pure and innocent to have blood on her hands. "That's none of your business anymore," he told her.

Hurt filled her eyes. "T-that's true, but…"

Swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat, he ordered, "Go on home!" He turned without looking back once, praying that, for once, she'd do as he said.

'Dammit Mamo-chan, I know something's not right about all of this! For Selene's sake, you wouldn't leave a wound unattended like that! Determined, she continued to follow him.

Zoisite had been observing the progress of the black haired man and declared, "He's here." Taking affirmative action, he covered the area with dark energy.

"Zoisite?!" Mamoru looked around as he took in his surroundings.

"What is this?! I can't believe this!" 'Why did the Dark Kingdom have to attack in this instance?!' she wondered in panic.

Mamoru turned around, dread filling his entire being. "Baka! Why did you follow me?!" He scouted the area.

"Datte!"

Suddenly, the red matter that had been surrounding the area becomes a sphere which encased them.

---------

At Hikawa Shrine, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Luna waited for the arrival of their ever-late leader. However, all of them agreed that this was too late, even for her! They were unable to contact her anywhere too! Not even on the communicator!

"We have to find her!" Ami declared.

"She's at Starlight Tower," a new voice joined.

Startled, the four stared at the blonde who was at the top of the stairs.

"Eh…dare?" Rei questioned.

A white cat made his presence known. "Did you forget about us already?"

Ami, the quickest, deduced the circumstance. "Artemis! Then, you're Sailor Venus?"

"Normally, I go by Aino Minako. I'm in the ninth grade just like all of you," she officially introduced herself in her civilian form.

"According to our investigation, the enemy seems to be up to something at Starlight Tower," her familiar informed them.

"If you cannot use the communication device, that must be it! I bet Usagi-chan just decided to go there by herself!" she added.

The others seriously doubted this, but they quickly agreed that they had to go see what the Dark Kingdom was up to.

---------

Mamoru and Usagi appeared before Zoisite. Usagi had panicked and started hyperventilating as they were transported there. Thus, she had fainted. Mamoru kneeled in front of her; as much as he wanted to turn back and check on her, he couldn't chance turning his back on the enemy.

Zoisite held out five of the Nijizuishou. "Welcome," he greeted sardonically; he stepped halfway nearer. "I will leave our Nijizuishou here." The blond Shitennou placed them on the ground. "Now, hurry up and take your out, too." He stepped away.

"Before that, please let this girl go." Mamoru hoped they didn't know anything about her.

"After you take out your Nijizuishou," Zoisite retorted.

"All right," Mamoru agreed. He stood up and placed his two Nijizuishou with the rest.

Behind him, Usagi stirred.

As Mamoru backed away, Zoisite laughed long and hard.

The dark haired man frowned. "What is so funny?!"

"No, I'm just happy because you're so dumb."

Suddenly, Kunzite appeared near the Nijizuishou.

"Kuso!" cursed Mamoru.

Kunzite smirked. "The Nijizuishou are mine now."

"That's playing dirty," was all Mamoru could say. 'What are we, fifth graders?'

"Ah-ah. If you move now, that girl will be burned to a crisp."

"Zoisite, take care of the rest."

"Hai."

"Damn!" Thinking quickly, Mamoru produced a rose and threw it straight at Kunzite.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough and Kunzite disappeared. The rose kept gliding through the air, until it reached Zoisite.

Zoisite tilted his head slightly, but the rose still managed to graze his cheek.

As this was going on, Usagi woke up fully. Blinking a few times, she realized that the vision of Zoisite and Mamoru was real; she sat up. 'Zoisite… Why are he and Zoisite…?' Dread filled the pit of her stomach. 'Have they discovered who I am?!'

Zoisite frowned and touched his hand to his cheek. "You scum! How dare you leave a scar on my face?!" Blossoms flew all around him. "Just you remember this!" he exclaimed as he disappeared; however, his voice still echoed throughout the room. "Chiba Mamoru, if you want the Nijizuishou back, come to the observation deck at the top of the building!"

'Nijizuishou? How does he know about the Nijizuishou?' Usagi stayed clueless.

Fog started spreading everywhere. Mamoru took a defensive stand.

"Now, please enjoy your fill of terror."

Sharp crystals formed on the ceiling and they fell.

"Abundai!" Mamoru exclaimed as he covered Usagi with his own body. "Nigeru!"

He and Usagi rdid their best to dodge the crystals.

Usagi resisted to turn around as she heard her ex cry out in pain. 'The injury on his shoulder… Yesterday Tuxedo Kamen-sama was also injured in the shoulder. He couldn't be, right? Mamo-chan would have told me…' She shook her head. 'Just like I've told him everything, ne?'

A large crystal fell on the floor, cracking it open.

"Oh! I hate this!" She meant both predicaments, the crystals trying to kill them and trying to figure out whether her suspicions were correct.

"Make it to the elevator!" Mamoru directed.

The floor started crumbling.

Now in front of the elevator, Usagi frantically pushed the up button. "Open, quick! Come on!" she pleaded.

After what seemed like eternity, the elevator dinged and opened.

The two stepped in just as the floor finished disintegrating.

The blonde girl sighed in relief. "We're saved."

Mamoru looked around. "Not really."

"Huh?" Looking around as well, she shouted, "Oh, no! What is this?!"

The elevator doors disappeared.

Usagi's eyes widened. She and Mamoru looked back as the elevator started moving up.

Mamoru faced the transparent side of the elevator and looked out at nighttime Tokyo. "It seems like we're trapped."

'Well, that's stating the obvious.' Usagi resisted stating these words.

---------

Meanwhile, the Senshi had just arrived outside of Starlight Tower. Mercury wasted no time in taking out her mini-computer in order to analyze the building. She discovered Mamoru and Usagi inside the elevator. Even though no one said anything, they knew they were all thinking the same thing. 'Why was Mamoru there?' They didn't think about it long, even though everyone thought Usagi's identity had been revealed and Mamoru was caught up in this; something Usagi had desperately been trying to avoid since she became Sailor Moon. As worried as they were for the two, there were more pressing matters, like how to get into the building while all the entries were sealed.

Jupiter, never one for patience, used her Supreme Thunder to force their way in.

Everyone sweat dropped when it worked, but quickly gathered their wits and ran in.

As all four Senshi were occupied with saving their leader, so none of them noticed Kunzite and Zoisite watching from within.

---------

Back in the elevator, Usagi was complaining. "This elevator is taking too long. It just keeps going." When Mamoru said nothing, she decided to press a couple of matters. "Ne, why were you talking about the Nijizuishou?" Even though she knew she was being nosy and, as he had said earlier, his life wasn't any of her business anymore, she had to know how Mamoru was involved in all of this.

Mamoru was just about to retort Usagi's fear, but thought better of it. If he was going to meet his end today, he might as well be as honest as possible. "Do you remember when I told you I don't know anything about my past?" When Usagi nodded in confirmation, he continued, "The Nijizuishou are a step for me to recall my past. Because, in order to get my memories back, I have to collect the Nijizuishou, and get a hold of the legendary Ginzuishou."

'He even knows about the Ginzuishou.' Usagi took a deep break. 'This isn't happening… He can't be.' She was soon interrupted when another thought popped into mind. "You broke up with me to keep me safe, didn't you?"

Mamoru looked at her, startled. Looking into her deep eyes, he knew he couldn't lie, so he simply nodded. Unable to handle her intense gaze, he turned to look out again.

Suddenly, Usagi's imagination went wild, in her opinion, and she imagined Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen. 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama? No, that just can't be! Right?! There's just no way!' She was in hardcore denial. Looking out the glass pane, she noticed all of Tokyo was beginning to fall in complete darkness, unknowing that it was Kunzite's doing.

The elevator came to a complete stop.

"Power outage?" Usagi hoped in vain.

Away from their sight, Zoisite stood above the elevator's tunnel. He laughed as he summoned fire, taking a leaf out of Sailor Mars' book. "Sayonara," he said, as he directed the attack below.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Usagi.

The two looked up and noticed fire swirling down to them.

Mamoru gasped. 'What should I do?!'

Usagi was also wondering the same thing. 'What should I do? If I transform into Sailor Moon, he'll know who I am. Demo if I stay like this, we'll both die.' She stared at her love. Yes, she had admitted to herself quite recently that she was in love with the man who had made her life a living hell when she first met him. However, as she got to know him, she couldn't help but fall for him. When she became Sailor Moon, she thought about leaving him, for his own safety, but soon realized she couldn't live without him. 'Sumimasen Mamo-chan, demo I'm not ready for us to die yet.' Making her mind up, she called out, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

Startled, Mamoru turned around; if he weren't a healthy young man, he would have had a coronary. His eyes, however, did dilate as he took in the sight of his ex-girlfriend becoming Tokyo's heroine.

As soon as her transformation was complete, Usagi grabbed her injured love and got ready to escape from their fiery trap.

Zoisite, on the other hand, was silently celebrating. "I must report to Queen Beryl that Chiba Mamoru was killed in an accident." Zoisite smirked.

"What accident?"

"Nani?" Zoisite was startled. There's no way either of them could have survived. He turned around and, sure enough, discovered Mamoru and…Sailor Moon?! Both were relatively unharmed.

"For misleading everyone with your cowardly tricks, and for picking on us, I'm going to make sure you pay! In the name of the Moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!"

"Hm. Sailor Moon, I'll take care of you along with Tuxedo Kamen."

'No, it can't be,' she denied. "What are you talking about? I don't see Tuxedo Kamen-sama anywhere!"

'Kuso, I have no choice,' Mamoru thought. "He's right here," he uttered aloud.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock. 'Masaka.' She turned around and saw him take out a rose. Right before her very eyes, he transformed. "You're Tuxedo Kamen…" She didn't know whether to feel relieved that the man who had always protected her was the man she loved or if she should feel betrayed that he never let her know who he was. 'I shouldn't talk; I never told him about my alter ego…' However, she couldn't help but retort, "You have a lot of explaining to do Tuxedo Kamen!"

"So do you, Sailor Moon." He smiled. "You were very brave today. Leave the rest to me." He was proud of his Usako, but wouldn't be able to stand it if she got hurt because of him.

"I can't! Because you're injured! I want you to run!" There's no way she'd allow him to fight in his current state.

"Sailor Moon, I will protect you!" 'Onegai Usako. For once, listen to what I say,' he silently begged.

She looked at him, stubborn.

Zoisite interrupted. "Enough with the games. Let's settle this now, Tuxedo Kamen."

"Sounds good, but you need to promise not to lay a hand on Sailor Moon." 'I can't believe Usako is Sailor Moon. All this time, I've been protecting my Odango Atama.' He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Of course! Let's fight fair and square!" the Shitennou tried to keep his tone as honest as possible, which wasn't very much for him. Without trying to bring attention to his true objective, he made a long, sharp crystal appear behind the heroine. As soon as it finished forming, he couldn't help but exclaim, "Victory is mine!"

Tuxedo Kamen knew that he couldn't trust Zoisite, so he was ready. With his sharp hearing, he heard something glide toward Sailor Moon. He made it behind her, blocking the weapon with his own body; the crystal went right through him. Tuxedo Kamen staggered backward, the pain unbearable. It was worth it, though.

"Mamo-chan! No!" Sailor Moon cried out. She dashed to his side and took hold of his hand, sobbing. "Hang on! Hang in there!"

"Are you okay, Usako?"

"Un."

"Why do you look like you're about to cry? I'm glad you're safe…" Before darkness completely took over him, he ingrained his Odango Atama to memory. 'At least she's safe,' was his last thought before he completely blacked out.

"Mamo-chan! You can't! You can't leave me!" 'I can't believe he protected me. Even if I-we lied to one another, he still protected me. You're such a fool Chiba Mamoru.'

The Sailor Senshi barely arrived after running up all those stairs.

"Mamo-chan…" She tried to hold in her tears, but one managed to escape and it trickled down her cheek.

When the Nijizuishou flew off, Kunzite could only stare in shock.

The seven crystals gathered in front of Usagi. The crystals melded together and formed what they had been looking for all along…the Ginzuishou.

Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon Wand appeared out of nowhere and the Ginzuishou settled on it.

Eyes unfocused, Sailor Moon stood and, before Zoisite and the Senshi, transformed into Princess Serenity.

All stared in amazement as Sailor Moon, klutz extraordinaire, became the Princess they had been searching for all along. The now Princess Serenity grabbed the Wand.

Luna, who had arrived with the Senshi, gasped. "Sailor Moon?" Her eyes dilated as her crescent moon shined, before dimming after a few seconds. "Princess…Princess Serenity…"

The four Senshi were startled. "Eh?!" Even with the vision of their leader in a white gown, one which definitely screamed 'royalty!' they had a hard time comprehending what their eyes told them.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to voice what was no obvious. "Princess?! Then Sailor Moon was the princess we've been looking for?"

Princess Serenity paid them no heed; she was still tinged in pink as she knelt near Mamoru.

Sailor Mercury observed this. "And the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen-sama was Mamoru-san all along…"

Everyone felt a pain in their heart as they realized what their friend must be going through.

Princess Serenity placed Mamoru's head on her lap and she finally stopped glowing.

Zoisite was furious. "The princess has awakened." He quickly made his mind up. "In that case, I'll just kill you and take the Ginzuishou! Zoi!"

Princess Serenity, who had laid the Wand down, lifted it up and neutralized the attack. The Ginzuishou glowed and Zoisite was thrown back.

"Nani?!" Zoisite exclaimed, in surprise.

Sailor Mercury's eyes followed the Shitennou and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes widened in confusion.

Princess Serenity laid the Wand back down and held onto Mamoru. "Mamo-chan…" Her eyes filled with tears once again. One made its way down to him. "All this for me…when all this time…"

In his subconscious, Mamoru felt the tear and was able to rouse once again. "Serenity."

She looked down, surprised.

"I remember everything now." He lifted a hand; he was too weak to make the complete journey and was thankful when she took it, holding it against her cheek. "Serenity, I am Endymion."

Princess Serenity gasped. "Endymion…" 'Now, I know. I am Serenity!'

The two suddenly remembered their last night together, the same night the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon.

Mamoru clenched his teeth in pain. 'Serenity, iie, Usako, Aishiteru.' His world became black, once again.

"Endymion. So, you're Endymion." The newly discovered princess glowed once again. "Endymion…" she uttered before turning back into Sailor Moon. When she did, she promptly fainted, but not before thinking, 'Forgive me, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru, no matter what.'

_The End of a Search, the Beginning of Torment_

_-------------------_

_Yatta! I was able to finish this eight minutes before my twentieth birthday! Or a little less than twelve hours beforehand, depending on how you look at it. (I was born around eleven in the morning and it's a little before midnight now.)_

_Okay, to clear up a few things, I WILL NOT be writing a sequel to this UNLESS I get an idea. However, as I'm currently working on "She's My WHAT?!?!?!" – which is a rewrite of the second season – (yes, yes, I know, it's long overdue), I doubt I'll be rewriting the first season._

_**This fic continues on just as the first season, except with more angst, obviously, as Mamoru and Usagi were in love with each other before they discovered their other identities. The reason why I wanted to write this fic was because I wanted to further develop their relationship.**_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT FOR THOSE OF YOU READING **_**She's My WHAT?!?!?!**_** or for those who plan to read my other **_**Sailor Moon**_** fics.**_

_**I am working on it! I am currently on Chapter Eight as I'm writing this. By the time this is posted, I should be further in. (I'm on Chapter Ten!)**_

_**Okay, I REALLY NEED EVERYONES COOPERATION WITH THIS ONEGAI GOZAIMASU!!!**_

_**I was rereading the chapters I already posted and wanted to know:**_

_**Do you prefer the JAPANESE names, as I've written them here, or do want me to keep the ENGLISH DUBBED names? You may answer by review, PM, e-mail, OR poll. I already have the poll posted on my profile!**_

_**ONEGAI, LET ME KNOW!!!**_

_I hope everyone enjoyed reading this fic. It was one of the harder _Sailor Moon_ one-shots I wrote because, as I was writing it, I knew something was missing. It wasn't supposed to be long, but that's how most of my one-shots start out. *rolls eyes* I'm pretty sure I was able to fill the hole I thought was there. I hope._

_Arigato minna for reading and __**please, please, please check out my poll!**_

_Much love,_

_~*Eli_


End file.
